By Myself
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: He broke her heart. He had left her for Momo. He had left, she knew, for good, again, without saying a goodbye. Finally, she could be the one to leave without a goodbye. HitsuRuki. Adoption for this story is up. PM if interested to adopt story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay…HATE ME FOREVER; I am making a new story already!! I feel so bad, but I have to… oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to kill myself with all of this stress, but it's okay! Okay, first of all, this is before Aizen and the war and stuff, but that's going to come up later. This might be a short story, don't hate me for it. I just want to get this off of my mind as soon as possible. My god, I think that's the reason I've been getting so many headaches, so many new ideas… It's just not my fault, *sniffs*, oh well, it's not like I really can help it. Also, I learned I hate my school because…I don't want to have my science teacher for criminology, I want to stay in Student Services Aide…I hate my life. FML, I hate my life. Oh well…**

**XBlueSkyX, because I was thinking of you at the moment…I know that sounds creepy…but don't care about it at all, I decided to make this story. So thank you. **

**I wasn't planning on making this story, so we are good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**By the way, if you are interested in some more HitsuRuki stories, or IchiRuki, I got some right here I'm currently doing: **

**Infertile Love, my second IchiRuki, but that's okay. **

**Protection: HitsuRuki **

**The Kuchiki Girls: HitsuRuki, unfortunately, that story escaped my mind last week and I forgot to update on that…so please forgive me. **

**Where do we stand: HitsuRuki, actually, that one is going to be finished pretty soon, just two more chapters. **

**Assassinated Love: HitsuRuki**

**Yeah that's pretty much it…sorry I have to do some advertising, it hurts me so much…anyways, let's go do another disclaimer: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…I think I might have forgotten some stories up there…**

He hated the tears that ran down her extremely, and cold face. If he could, he would have kissed it away…but he couldn't. Not anymore. He wasn't hers, he was somebody else's, and she had to accept that fact.

She hated crying, she never cried. So why did it hurt her so much now this was happening? A simple warning before he went to go do so would have made her heart lighten at the fact that he was going to be with _her_ from now on would have been better.

As she casted her eyes away from the ones that hurt her the most as of right now, he nodded curtly as he left, without saying a goodbye.

Like always.

If you were to look at the beginning of their relationship together, it was great. Always he would comfort her, they were best friends. Always laughing around each other, a simple glance as a smirk arose on both of the friend's faces as they turned away and knew what they were going to do for the day. Escaping from work to go hang out with each other…it was great.

All great, until…

_She_ decided to come back into his life again.

After that, he tried his best, she knew it too, but he would always disappear, without saying a goodbye and when he did come back, he wouldn't even come by to say hello until months later he knew she had gotten over the fact that he did it _again_ and then he would leave without a goodbye.

She sighed at how cruel life was, but that was life.

Her feelings, they were hurt at that, because she had fallen in love, and she couldn't help it. Even though she was dead, it still hurt her, the dead weren't supposed to have feelings, but she couldn't help it if she was _human_. After all, they died and got born the same way.

A walk through the gardens would help ease her mind, for sure, like it always did when he left without a goodbye.

She remembered all he had said.

"_Hey, you're back!" Her blood pulsing with excitement as he gave her a weak nod and gesture of hello with the wave of his hand, she walked over hurriedly to him, to hug him like the good old days, but when she got closer, she could see that something was wrong…terribly wrong. He fidgeted around as he neared her, the tiny piece of paper crumpling in his hand as he sweated nervously, how could he break it gently? _

"_Hey, yeah…I guess so." He muttered and saw her standing right in front of him and inspecting his dark face as he looked away from her, she looked so cute, innocent, no one deserved to break her heart. _

"_What's wrong with you?" She asked as he took her hand without saying anything, he saw that she was turning bright pink and tensed up, he could feel her blood tingling throughout her body, he would have been happy that he could make her this way, but he couldn't. He curled his fingers around hers and opened up his palm, cold sweat beading themselves in his hair as he didn't dare look up to see her face. He opened her small palm and dropped the paper inside, the crumpled one. He couldn't dare look at the face that had once been so bright, come crashing down into dark depression as she saw the crumpled paper. _

"_I'm with Momo now, we can't." He replied and looked up to see her blink a few times as she snatched her fisted hand so fast from his grasp and dropped the paper in her hand. _

"_I see, so she's more important." That reply stunned him, it wasn't like that…it wasn't that…it was simply that, Momo needed him right now. _

"_Rukia, it isn't like that it's…" He stopped as Rukia raised her pale small hand and patted his shoulder and he finally looked up to see her face, tears brimming over the lower lids of her eyes, cold, salty and clear liquid ran down her face. Her porcelain face was scarred with pink on her cheeks and she was smiling, though he knew the smile wasn't real. She quickly wiped the liquid away but more spilled down her cheeks as she wiped the first batch away. _

"_It's…fine, just go be happy, with Momo, I'm pretty sure she'll make you happy." He sighed as he tried to speak but Rukia squeezed his shoulder and dropped her hand from his shoulder. He then nodded and then left. _

_Without a goodbye it always seemed. _

_Like usual. _

A walk in the her division court yard did her no good, only more tears brimmed and poured over on her cheeks as she sniffled quietly and wiped them away again only to see one alone tear drop fall down on the grass. She stopped and watched the tear fall and splash against the hard compacted dirt on the ground. She narrowed her eyes and scanned her surroundings, with her pink and stuffy eyes, it hurt, but she didn't care. She saw no one was around; she was glad as she withdrew Sode No Shirayuki and started venting out her anger against the poor trees.

Every swung she brought down against the hard oak tree was her anger, every other one, filled with sadness or anger. She hated it. She hated it.

It took her so long, to finally summon up the courage to say she fell in love with him. No matter how many times he left and come back and then left again without even a proper goodbye like friends would do, he left. She accepted the fact that he had always left her, but it hurt when she finally got to see him again and made a little card. One full of Chappy the rabbit drawings and inside she wrote her feelings. She told him to read it in secret and give it a few days to sink in. She then left in nervousness, not even realizing the pained expression on his face.

As she saw him give her the wadded up paper, one she knew he did to let her know…

He didn't love her.

It hurt her, it really did.

She was the littlest Kuchiki, raised in Rukongai and then her sister had married Byakuya Kuchiki and then years later, she was found and adopted. As she was adopted, elders from the clan, or clan members gathered and whispered dark stories or secrets about her and her older sister. Of course she ignored them, knowing they weren't true, she just had to be ignorant. To be ignorant was bliss.

Tears weren't allowed to be poured, nor emotion, yet she had them anyway. She felt like she was a burden for having such, but she couldn't help it. It's not her fault she had a heart, that she had tear ducts, a mind that could be easily broken and yet so forgiving.

It wasn't exactly Momo's fault, it wasn't his fault, and it was _hers_.

She was a fool.

She would damn herself, but she learned over the years to keep her composure, neat, clean, calm, and free of any guilt of any kind or regrets. At times she questioned herself, but she couldn't bring herself to answer it and move on with life, she ignored them pointedly.

All to keep her mind from becoming fragile.

Though her cold mind was slowly chipped off because of him, it would freeze back up into something that would be called anger and sadness.

She couldn't overcome it.

Not this time.

She swung down her white blade and it striked the ground and liquid formed out of her eyes as she stuck her ground and held up her body by the hilt of the blade.

Ebony locks covering her face as her face was lowered down in pain and then heard a low chuckle.

"My, my, Rukia, you look down in the dumps." A chilling voice called and Rukia widened her eyes at the voice and her back shot up as she jerked her sword out of the ground and pointed it at the man who was standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed as he walked towards her, her violet eyes, once crying now sharp and aware of the man standing in front of her.

Sousuke Aizen.

She wondered promptly how he got through the barrier, but she knew that gutted back in her mind, he had the power to do so.

"You should put down the sword; I'm not here to kill you." He responded smoothly with a smile gracing his lips and Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"If I put down this sword, you might kill me." Rukia said angrily, teeth clashing together from anger.

"I am not stupid enough to do that, that would be simply too _easy_. Wouldn't you agree Rukia?" Aizen asked as he tilted his head to one side and started walking towards her as she backed up slowly.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked as she fell down and sat on her butt her sword held high in the air and Aizen stopped and looked at Rukia with a smirk.

"I saw what happened between you and _him_." Aizen said, Rukia widened her eyes and put down her sword slowly.

"Why would you care anyways?" Rukia lashed out and Aizen chuckled.

"Now, now, you don't need to be so mean. It seems like Hitsugaya turned down your feelings." Aizen said knowingly and Rukia let her blade rest by her side as she glared at him.

"And what does that have to do with anything, a few broken hearts in my life doesn't matter." Rukia spat and Aizen chuckled as he knelt right in front of her.

"How about I offer you something?" Aizen said in a sincere tone and Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"I won't take any offers from you." Rukia said sharply as soon as he asked her the question of offering…but right now, in the back of her mind, it sounded tempting.

"How about I take you away from this place? From all of this pain, you can come to Hueco Mundo with me, become an espada, and I'll take good care of you, better than these fools." Aizen said and Rukia gripped some of the grass.

"That doesn't sound promising." Rukia retorted and Aizen held out a hand.

"You want to be with him, yet you can't have him, so if you can't, why not come with me? Yes, you'll have to hurt them in the war, but, it'll be all worth it, besides, I think it would just kill you if you saw him and Momo together being all happy when it could have been you right? Let's face the facts Rukia, he chose _her_ over _you_. Doesn't that make you angry?" Aizen asked as he smiled and Rukia stammered.

"I-I-I don't care." Rukia stuttered and Aizen stood up and held out his hand.

"You say you don't, but trust me Rukia, it'll be better, you won't ever have to see him and her, he's always leaving you, and don't you hate that? With me and the others, we'll never leave you without a goodbye. So, what do you say?" Aizen asked, his hand still gestured out to her. Rukia swallowed, her mind melting into nothing, she didn't care, she was so angry, she wanted to get away. She wanted to be away from this place. She grabbed Sode No Shirayuki and grabbed his hand and sheathed her sword and Aizen raised a brow.

"So do you accept Rukia Kuchiki?" Aizen asked and Rukia nodded.

"I do, let's get going." Rukia said as Aizen smirked and opened up a garganta, and Rukia looked back, she was leaving this life forever.

She was going to have a new one.

Which she didn't know, would be full of pain, anger, and revenge, she left anyways…

An hour later:

"Captain, there has been…" Matsumoto yelled as she barged into the door and saw Hitsugaya calmly working on his paperwork, his expression blank, and the sun setting was shown through the window.

"Matsumoto, calm down, what is the matter with you?!" Hitsugaya yelled as Matsumoto choked out the words that had been sent via Hell butterfly.

"Yamamoto requested an emergency meeting right now, you are almost late, and lieutenants need to be present!" Matsumoto gasped at her sudden loss of breath, it was urgent, she could tell from the yelling of Yamamoto's voice in the hell butterfly's message as twenty six of them were sent out.

"Why didn't you get here sooner?" Hitsugaya hissed as he was out of his seat and Matsumoto followed him up to the roof as they flash stepped.

"I just got the message!" Matsumoto said as Hitsugaya nodded with a grunt and then they hurriedly made a landing, making dust moan and groan as they were swept away into another place. He had the guards' open the door and he quickly entered in the hall with Matsumoto on his trail. Yamamoto looked at him without even opening his eyes, Hitsugaya saw that everybody was there…except Rukia. He felt upset.

Had he made her depressed?

'_Yeah, just because I made her cry doesn't mean she isn't depressed at all.' _

He wasn't amused as he saw she wasn't there. In fact, she was the only thing that would lighten his serious mood as he saw her writing on a piece of paper and then throw it at him discreetly as he caught it and pretended to put his hands behind his back and his eyes would trail to the corner to read the note.

"I see you are late Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto said, it was tense and everybody looked at Hitsugaya, knowing he wouldn't be late for anything. He bowed quickly and stood up.

"I am sorry; my Lieutenant didn't tell me until just now, I rushed over as quickly as possible Captain Commander." Hitsugaya said as Yamamoto nodded.

"It is alright, but just don't be late again." Yamamoto said as he looked at them all. "This meeting will start official as of now. Ukitake, do you know where your lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki is?" Yamamoto asked and Hitsugaya raised a brow and all eyes were casted towards Ukitake who had a serious face on, he shook his head no.

"I am sorry master, I do not know where Rukia is, why do you ask? I thought she had left for home already." Ukitake said and Yamamoto nodded.

"As seeing as Ukitake did not notice, we found traces of Aizen's spiritual pressure just moments ago, the spot where Rukia Kuchiki last stood." Yamamoto announced and their eyes flickered open.

"Sir, I do not mean to be rude, but what does this have to do with anything?" Soi Fon asked and Yamamoto opened his eyes.

"Because…as of two hours ago, Rukia Kuchiki has turned her back to her fellow comrades and gone with the traitor Sousuke Aizen, she is now deemed a traitor!" Yamamoto yelled in a fury, he was pissed off. He was pissed off that a lieutenant had run off with Sousuke Aizen and turned their back against them. Everybody was scrambling, Rukia… she had left everybody. Hitsugaya was furious.

"Sir, maybe she was hypnotized by Kyoka Suigetsu to follow him." Hitsugaya spoke out and Yamamoto glared at him.

"Indeed not, there is evidence that she had stood her ground against him, but after a few me more minutes, she had left, and we even felt her spiritual pressure willingly leave with him!" Yamamoto racked out and Hitsugaya was stunned, he looked at Byakuya who had closed his eyes.

"Who could have make Rukia done this?" Matsumoto asked and Hitsugaya remembered all that happened that afternoon, hours before she left.

He remembered the tears that dripped out of her lovely violet eyes, a fake smile set upon her lips, a pat on his shoulder to deem him farewell, saying she was happy, but she wasn't. Pink cheeks due to crying, her porcelain face now seemed to shatter. Her happiness gone due to him choosing Momo over her, how could he have done that?

"_I guess she is more important than me." _Her words echoed against his mind as anger blew up in his mind, realization setting in.

"It was me; I made her go do it." Hitsugaya announced. A silent wadded paper fell from his hands.

**Author's note: I know I made a new story, don't kill me! I left you guys with a cliffie didn't I? Well, too bad, you'll have to figure out what everybody does! Tee hee. Baby, I know, I made you angry, don't worry about it. **

**Spoiler: **

"I cannot believe you, you sick…" Renji started and Byakuya stopped him.

"Do not go forth Renji, Captain Hitsugaya; I believe you owe us an explanation."

"I hurt her…I saw her cry…"

"There you go Rukia, you shall meet with us soon, we shall name you the fifth espada."

"I see, call for me for the meeting."

"I shall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, thank you for the reviews! I know, it's going to be really torturous and no romance is revolved until the last couple of chapters okay? So don't worry, it's kind of their lives before the war. **

**I know people hate war, but I honestly do hate it too, I just had to write this though. **

**Thank you XBlueSkyX for not making me feel like an idiot! I was thinking, **

"**Oh my god, she's going to think I'm weird, oh my god!" **

**Hahaha, anyways, I feel like crap, I would put it's Hitsugaya's birthday, but I doubt I'm going to have it finished by tonight or before twelve in the morning since its eleven nineteen already. **

**Music right now: Bleach opening eight, yeah I know, the bleach opening for the Amagai arc and crap, its awesome isn't it? I can't believe Kouga used to be part of the Kuchiki family! Well, Ginrei is Kouga's 'father in law' so I'm guessing that maybe Byakuya might be his kid, but I doubt it though! It's confusing me, and I'm just going to wait for Wednesday so screw this shit! **

**Anyways, how is your winter break doing? When you review, make sure you tell me what you are doing for Christmas, I really want to know! **

**I'm going over to my grandpa's house, but I don't want to, I don't like my family, they are a bunch of douches. I know, I know, I should love my family, but if you were my family and you figured out all of the shit they've been doing to us, you would understand, though of course, no one can really understand right? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…I think I might have forgotten some stories up there…**

"_**Making it someone else's fault is running away." Shoujo S by Scandal**_

"It was me; I made her go do it." Hitsugaya announced as the wadded up paper in his hand that he had been rolling around in his fingers since he saw her cry rolled on the ground. It rolled right in front of Kyouraku and Kyouraku picked it up and smoothed it out.

"It has little rabbits on it, it looks harmless, what are you doing keeping this around?" Kyouraku asked with a smile to lighten everybody's mood but they were interested to see what it had to say. Kyouraku unfolded the folded piece of paper with Chappy the rabbit on it and read it before he furrowed his brows and sighed as he folded it smoothly and held it between two fingers. "She left of a broken heart." Kyouraku announced and everybody's eyes were casted towards Hitsugaya who was looking down at the ground, he was ready to kill something.

He should have never made her cry; never make her fake a smile around him.

He knew that he had done that.

And he was a horrible man because he did.

Their hearts were beating as they looked at Hitsugaya who was silent, he didn't move and Hitsugaya looked up at everyone in the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya, this is preposterous, explain now!" Yamamoto fumed and Hitsugaya sighed.

"I saw her cry, I made her cry, I told her…I told her I couldn't love her, not anymore, I made her fake a smile, something I know I shouldn't have done, it's all my fault she left, she told me she was sick of me always leaving without a goodbye, so maybe she just wanted a chance to leave me without a goodbye." Hitsugaya grumbled and Matsumoto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know what it feels like Captain, I really do." Matsumoto murmured and Renji stepped forward.

"You sick bastard, how could you make…"

"Renji, stop it right now." Byakuya ordered and Renji looked at Byakuya who had his eyes closed and everybody look at him. "Do not mouth off your superiors, I know you are highly angry of this, but we cannot make a person's mind up for themselves. Captain Commander, what do you suppose we do?" Byakuya asked as he spared a glance at Renji telling him to quiet down and Yamamoto sighed.

"I guess we have no choice, she is now deemed a traitor, I see nothing else to it. You are all dismissed; this meeting is now officially over." Yamamoto boomed as he stamped his cane against the marble tile and everybody nodded and walked out in an orderly fashion. Everybody avoided Hitsugaya, even Momo who wanted to do nothing more than comfort him, but who could?

He just really lost the love of his life.

Meanwhile:

"You have got to be kidding me." Loly said as Aizen walked towards them with Rukia walking right along side with him. Everybody who had been gathered looked up at Aizen and bowed humbly in respects and Aizen smiled.

"Good afternoon everybody, I hope you are more than welcome to have a new friend by your side." Aizen said and everybody looked at Rukia who was wearing a grim expression and murmurs turned up in volume and you could hear angry protests rising.

"Another shinigami, Aizen, what are you thinking this time?" Barragan asked gruffly and Aizen smiled.

"Why Barragan, she's one of our new fifth espada." Aizen responded and angry murmurs shot up again.

"Aizen, she is just a mere shinigami, did you hypnotize her? Surely she would not leave her friends, family, and comrades." Mila-Rose spoke up and Aizen smiled sweetly at them.

"I did not use Kyoka Suigetsu; she came here all by herself." Aizen announced and whispers started up again and Rukia just calmly stood there.

"Not that I do not verify your choice Aizen, but, we need actual proof she is strong enough." Avirama asked and Aizen nodded and looked down at Rukia who was fiddling with her sheath.

"Rukia," Aizen called out and Rukia looked up and saw a smile on his face.

"Yes Aizen?" Rukia asked blandly and Aizen smirked.

"They are saying they need proof you are strong, surely you don't mind showing them right?" Aizen asked sweetly and even though it gave Rukia shivers, she nodded.

"I don't mind, you just need to give me some opponents." Rukia stated blankly and Aizen smiled as he looked up and searched the room, he saw Menoly and Loly glaring at Rukia and smiled.

"Loly, Menoly," Aizen called out and both of them bowed instantly, their cheeks turned bright red, they were glad to serve Aizen.

"Yes Aizen-Sama?" Both of them asked everybody suppressed a groan; everybody knew they were just _infatuated_ with Aizen.

"Both of you are Rukia's opponents, now go." Aizen ordered sharply in that sickly sweet tone and Rukia stood there as they nodded in agreement and then when they came up, they had a wicked grin on both of their faces. Everybody jumped away and watched the fight in interest.

"Oh look at you, you are just so innocent looking, you look weak, I don't know why Aizen even tried to bring you up against us. Though, I can tell, you are more powerful than that Inoue bitch." Loly said in a menacing tone and Rukia rolled her eyes as she stood there. Loly turned to Menoly and smiled.

"Menoly, do you think we should tell little Rukia your secret?" Loly asked with a sadistic grin and Menoly smirked.

"Why Loly, I think you should." Menoly said and Rukia arched a slim raven brow at them.

"If you would please get on with it, I have matters to discuss with Aizen." Rukia said curtly and Loly's face went into pure disgust and anger.

"Don't think you can just say his name so calmly like that, you are trash, don't disrespect him like that." Loly spat and Rukia rolled her eyes and Menoly smirked at Rukia.

"Anyways, before that little interruption, you want to know my secret?" Menoly asked and Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Enlighten me." Rukia said sarcastically and Loly smirked as Menoly readied a cero in her hand.

"You see, Menoly, I think we told Inoue, but, we haven't told anybody else, Menoly, she has this big problem you see. Her cero, she just can't control it, it's impossible, and if you aren't careful, you could die from it! Isn't that shameful?!" Loly said in a sickly sweet tone and Rukia examined the cero.

It was uncontrolled.

But nothing she couldn't handle.

She didn't even draw her sword and felt the cero being fired at her. She stood right in front of it and held out two fingers.

"Bakudo number 4, Byakurai." Rukia uttered and the lightening sped from her fingertips and clashed with the cero making a small explosion.

Rukia almost laughed at their expression, they were angry and now firing cero directed towards her. Rukia kept on dodging, disappearing from place to place, they were easy.

Though Rukia said that, she knew the grim truth.

They hadn't released their resurrecion.

Rukia then narrowed her eyes as the last one was fired at her, it caught her hakama and she tore away the piece of quickly as the cero hit it and Rukia jumped down. Exposing half of a ripped hakama leg and her right leg was exposed.

"Why don't you use your shikai, that is, if you even have one?" Loly laughed and Rukia pursed her lips.

"I don't think you are worthy enough to see it." Rukia answered bluntly and Loly and Menoly stopped their laughing to glare at her, they put their hands on her hips.

"What excuse me? Did you just say we weren't worthy enough for you?" Loly spat as they walked forward, Rukia didn't move she wasn't scared of them.

"Yes, I did, if you didn't hear, I suggest getting your ears checked." Rukia responded and Loly glared at her and spat.

"Don't think because Aizen brought you here as his new little pet, or espada, it doesn't allow you to think that you are higher and mightier than all of us, _princess_." Loly responded venomously and Rukia scowled still.

"You really want to see my shikai?" Rukia asked and Loly smirked and so did Menoly.

"Is there a reason you weren't bringing it out in the first place?" Loly asked while she laughed and then looked at Rukia who didn't put her hand on her hilt, "I know, maybe because you don't have a shikai just yet?" Loly and Menoly laughed.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki," Rukia called out without putting her hand on her hilt and up above, Gin, Tousen, and Aizen smirked.

"Look Aizen, she achieved bankai already." Gin said as Aizen nodded.

"I can't believe I didn't notice at first." Aizen said and Gin nodded.

Loly and Menoly widened their eyes as Rukia held onto her white blade, they were amazed.

"H-h-how did you do that?! You didn't even put a hand on your katana!" Loly asked and Rukia looked up at them.

"It is none of your concern, Tsugi No Mai…Hakuren." Rukia called out and Loly and Menoly were confused.

"Second dance…what?" and Loly and Menoly widened their eyes as the ice tidal wave shot right at them and they dodged.

"Is that all you got? If that is, you are pretty weak." Loly called out, when the frozen clouds dissipated, they saw Rukia wasn't in her original spot anymore and Loly and Menoly froze as a warm breath trickled their neck.

"You know, I've worked around people like you all the time, don't think you are high and mighty, I could have killed you from the start, but I was just holding back." Rukia whispered and she slashed downwards as Loly and Menoly fell as heaps of blood sprouted out and Rukia landed softly down as Loly and Menoly hit the ground, their blood intercoursing on the icy field. Rukia flicked her wrist and Sode No Shirayuki was gone and she placed it back in her sheath. She then started to walk away and she heard Loly coughing.

"Aren't you going to kill us?" Loly asked, blood dripping out of her mouth, Menoly was already dead and Rukia stopped in her tracks.

"I'd rather not." Rukia sad and Loly narrowed her eyes at Rukia.

"Why not, you are given the chance to, so why don't you?!" Loly asked and Rukia scoffed.

"Please, you would have to be considered lucky that you die by my blade, but I think that if I left you to die, I think your pride and honor would be lost as you slowly sat there, waiting for death to claim you." Rukia said and Loly prepared a cero in her hand.

"You should turn around and kill me." Loly remarked and Rukia shook her head.

"You just lost the battle, consider it fortunate I didn't kill you, and I suggest you place that cero away, it'll speed up your death even faster." Rukia said as Loly snarled.

"You pompous bitch, you come back here!" Loly yelled as the cero fired at Rukia and Loly watched in horror as the cero died halfway, Loly was starting to feel her energy extracted from her.

Rukia was right.

Rukia laughed bitterly and turned around, a kido spell ready in her hands.

"You want me to kill you? Fine then, Hado no. 33, Sokatsui." Rukia said as the blue orb shot at her and Loly screamed as it came towards her, the screams were gone and Rukia shook her head.

**Author's note: Give me a check on that spell. **

Rukia jumped up on the ledge and in front of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. She looked up at Aizen who was smiling and his hand reached up to rub the top of her hair but she caught his wrist. He was surprised and arched a brow.

"Is there something wrong Rukia?" Aizen asked and Rukia looked up at him, she let go of his wrist and he retracted it.

"I don't want to feel like a pet to you, so do I get the position or not Aizen?" Rukia asked and Aizen smiled at her.

"You do." Aizen responded and he then looked around the room, searching for the two new arrancar. "Ayame, Miyuki, come here right now." Aizen ordered and Rukia felt herself being turned around as two arrancar, dressed in regular arrancar clothing stood in front of her and kneeled against the ground. Ayame had long black hair that had vicious and rebellious streaks of dark purple in it that was longer than the black hair that extended to her back. Miyuki had brown hair, one side was cropped to her shoulder and the other side extended to her waist, the rest of her hair was left down and reached her back. Their arrancar masks were on their jaw and chin, but on different sides. Rukia guessed them to be sisters.

"You requested us Aizen-Sama?" Ayame asked and Aizen nodded.

"Yes, go show your new leader her room and her clothing, and you will serve as her fraccion, go." Aizen commanded, it was quick and short and Ayame and Miyuki stood up and bowed.

"Follow us Rukia-Sama and we'll show you your new headquarters." Miyuki said and Rukia nodded as both of them took her by the hand and then dragged her out of the hall and Rukia followed them. When Rukia was pulled out of the hall, she pulled her hand away and Miyuki and Ayame stopped and looked at her.

"Have we done something wrong Rukia-Sama?" Ayame asked and Rukia sighed.

"Don't you hate me or something since I'm a shinigami?" Rukia asked and Ayame and Miyuki looked at her and smiled.

"No, we don't, just because you are shinigami doesn't make any difference to us serving you, come on, we should get going." Miyuki said and tugged on Rukia's sleeve gently and pulled her towards a small area and Rukia saw that her room had blue tiles like everywhere in Las Noches. White paint was neatly painted on the thick walls and there was a bed, couch, table, and a bathroom in the room. On her bed Rukia saw an outfit and nearly winced at it.

Ayame and Miyuki caught Rukia's wince at the pieces of clothing and bent their head to look at her.

"Is there something wrong with the clothing Rukia-Sama?" Ayame asked and Rukia raised a brow.

"It's just," Rukia paused, she didn't want to hurt their feelings, maybe they were the ones who picked it, she took a deep breath and looked at them to see curious and playful rose colored eyes, "Who picked out my clothing?" Rukia asked and Miyuki and Ayame smiled.

"Aizen-Sama did, he said that it was the only clothing left." Miyuki responded and Rukia picked it up.

A jacket with cuffed up sleeves that went to her elbows, a white shirt, that wasn't even really a shirt, she could tell it would only cover her…_chest_ and then leave everything that was covered and down exposed. A skirt that had pleats in it and it was knee length. Rukia took it with a grudge and then walked in the bathroom and quickly changed into the outfit. She didn't exactly find the clothing comfortable as of right now, she was always used to the long sleeves and long pants of her hakama and kimono, but this had to do for now. She looked at her black shinigami robes, she wanted to throw them away, but she couldn't, she then folded it up and stashed it in her drawers of her bathroom and walked away from it.

It would hurt her to see that outfit again.

She stepped out and heard high pitched squeals from Ayame and Miyuki who were squealing in delight at how nice Rukia looked in her outfit.

"That looks good on you Rukia-Sama, come on now, we have to introduce you to everybody!" Ayame and Miyuki chirped at the same time and Rukia chuckled nervously.

This was going to be a long day.

**Author's note: I know it seems like Rukia is enjoying it, but she isn't…well…maybe I shouldn't have told you that, but oh well. Anyways, Ayame and Miyuki are new fraccions for Rukia as Rukia was turned into the fifth espada; she won't get her tattoo until the next chapter. Anyways, Christmas is this Friday, so tell me when you review what you are doing! I want to know! **

**So please leave those reviews while I go get a glass of water. **

**Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, thank you for the reviews! I know, it's going to be really torturous and no romance is revolved until the last couple of chapters okay? So don't worry, it's kind of their lives before the war. **

**I know people hate war, but I honestly do hate it too, I just had to write this though. **

**Okay, hello there, yeah, so…my Christmas ultimately sucked. **

**So, I got a star buck's card, my only present for this year, and from my youngest aunt who currently has two little girls about two and one years old. Yeah, so I feel so loved, yeah, we brought all of the food again, some people just use us god… anyways, I don't care about it because at least I got to eat some food and get a 25 dollar gift card which I can use to buy myself a caramel frap, so yeah. **

**Anyways, congratulations to Woof head for surviving hotel 626, it's supposed to sponsor Doritos, but its freaking scary man. Anyways, you're in a hotel, and I got scared, I chickened out two times, if you want to play its hotel626 dot com. You can't play it right now, but you can easily adjust the clock on your computer, they can't tell. Make sure you have a friend; the hotel is only open during 6 p.m. through 6 a.m. a.k.a the darkest hours of the day and night to scare the bloody bejesus out of you. They have an asylum one, but I'm not sure of that website, my older sister told me you go through an insane asylum and deal with crazy people in that one, but I do not know which one that is. **

**Anyways…I have sexy bitch by David Guetta and Akon stuck in my head…Hahaha, it really is a funny song, but too bad Akon only sings in it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…I'm listening to Kesha right now. **

"Rukia it won't hurt at all." Aizen said smoothly as Rukia glared at him and then hesitantly moved her jacket to the side as Aizen kneeled down and placed his finger at the soft flesh of her hip. He started tracing the number five on her hip and Rukia glanced down at him if he tried anything perverted…you never know. She looked down, the five was in gothic script, thick lines making the noticeable five then thinner lines swirled around the curve of the five and a small dark butterfly was on top of the beginning of the five.

He was done quickly and effortlessly and Rukia put her jacket down and then he stood up.

"See, I told you." Aizen cooed and Rukia merely rolled her eyes as she walked away and she looked at the door. Aizen sat in his chair again and rested his chin on top of his fist and Gin and Tousen came up next to him.

"Ayame, Miyuki, you can open the doors." Rukia called out loud and both fraccion came out bowing their heads and their hands crossed behind their back, they were blushing intensely, they weren't suppose to see Rukia get her tattoo, but they hid in the room.

"We are so sorry Rukia-Sama; we just wanted to see if you needed any assistance." Miyuki responded as both got on one knee and put their fist on the ground and Rukia looked at them.

"Get up." Rukia said softly and both of them looked up at her and saw her looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Rukia-Sama what did you say?" Ayame asked and Rukia looked at them and smiled.

"Go back to your headquarters; I'll call you if I need anything." Rukia said gently as she grabbed them up and pushed them out of the door gently and they sputtered incoherently as Rukia pushed them out. She then closed the door and she looked back at Aizen.

"What do you want Aizen?" Rukia asked and Aizen smiled.

"Why Rukia, I have no idea what you are talking about." Aizen smirked and Rukia looked down at her hilt and she started playing with it.

"I'm not showing you my bankai." Rukia responded in an even tone and Aizen stood up.

"And why not Rukia dear, I'm very intrigued to see the bankai you hold now in your sword." Aizen responded as he walked towards her and Rukia opened the door.

"I will see fit when I decide to show you it, have a nice afternoon Aizen." Rukia said as she walked out of the door and closed it and Aizen smirked and looked at them. Gin smiled and Tousen remained where he was.

"Ah, Rukia just doesn't want to show us, nothing we can't do about it." Gin said smiling and Aizen smiled.

"I don't think she really needs it, if need be, I'll train and enhance her powers myself." Aizen declared and both nodded before they started walking away.

"You should join us for some tea." Tousen said as they walked away and Aizen smiled and started following them.

"Yeah, I should."

Meanwhile:

"Captain, we should go out today!" Matsumoto said, trying to cheer up her depressed captain and he glanced at her.

"Not interested." He mumbled and Matsumoto arched a brow.

"If I do paperwork then will you come to the bar with me?" Matsumoto asked, even though she thought he hadn't noticed she was actually working on her paperwork to make life easier for him right now.

"You're already working on your paperwork." Hitsugaya muttered and Matsumoto glared at him.

"You know, being depressed isn't going to do anything." Matsumoto yelled from across the room and Hitsugaya looked up and arched a brow.

"Why are you so concerned about my well being, I'm fine." He responded and Matsumoto sighed.

"Seriously Captain, what do I have to do for you to cheer up?!" She exclaimed and Hitsugaya put down his pen.

"I'm going to go out for a walk." He said as he quietly slid out of his chair and Matsumoto looked at him and then nodded.

"Alright then, I'll finish up here." She responded quietly and Hitsugaya thanked her and walked out of his office. He passed by and subordinates bowed immediately but he ignored them as they addressed him. He walked until he was in the open sunshine and began trekking along the path way.

The wind gave a slight pull at everything and he kept on walking and he kept on walking until he saw…

That _tree_…

He stopped suddenly and he looked around and then jumped up so he hung off the lower branch, hidden from everybody's view and he leaned his whole body against the thick but low branch and closed his eyes.

_Flashback: _

_Rukia sat in the tree, twirling a small lily that he had given her an hour ago. _

_Her lips slightly parted as she smiled and twirled the lily in wonder. _

"_Hey Kuchiki, Kuchiki are you up there?!" A voice called out and Rukia stopped gazing in wonder and looked down and saw him at the bottom of the tree. _

"_What do you want?!" She yelled back as she tucked the lily and he crossed his arms over his chest. _

"_What are you doing up in that tree?" He asked and Rukia smiled. _

"_Nothing, I needed a break." She responded and he rolled his eyes. _

"_A lieutenant isn't supposed to have long ass breaks." He informed and Rukia rolled her eyes as she let a hand fall limp over the branch. _

"_Too bad, I'm staying up here. You can join if you want Mr. Captain." Rukia said, pleased to know that 'Mr. Captain' had annoyed him intensely and he was about to go chop down that bloody tree when…_

_A messenger had come. _

_Rukia looked down at interest as Hitsugaya spoke with the messenger and whispered something that made the captain widen his eyes and nod as the messenger disappeared from sight. _

_The captain was trembling and she could tell…_

_Momo had woken up. _

"_Hey Rukia, I got to go, I'll see you later at the river alright?" He called out and Rukia nodded. _

"_Tell her I said hi." Rukia said politely and Hitsugaya nodded as he disappeared. _

_She went to the river that night. _

_He didn't come like he said he would. _

"Captain, captain, captain, _captain, _oh damn it…CAPTAIN!" A voice yelled and Hitsugaya flashed open his eyes from his sleep. He nearly fell and then he peeked down to see all of the lieutenants down waiting for him, Matsumoto leading the pack.

"What do you want Rangiku?!" Hitsugaya yelled and Matsumoto rolled her eyes.

"Where have you been, have you been hiding in this tree all afternoon, it's nearly five! You left at twelve!" The fact stunned him and he hopped down from the tree.

"Sorry Rangiku…I fell asleep." He said, he felt stupid, he never fell asleep during the day, only when he had to sleep he fell asleep, the flashback lasted nearly five hours?! Matsumoto sighed as she looked up at the tree and then him.

"Oh well, anyways, I came to find you, I finished all of the paperwork." Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya nodded.

"Thanks Rangiku, all of you, go back now." Hitsugaya instructed and everybody nodded as they left off and Hitsugaya stayed at the tree longer, hoping to feel happy memories when the wind started to suddenly tingle. A small breeze made its way and he felt something land on his finger and when he looked down to brush it off, he widened his eyes.

The lily he had given about four months ago had fallen, it wasn't white anymore, and it was still fleshy and fresh, as if he had just picked it for her. He looked in amazement, one that almost made him drop the flower in fright.

It was painted black, with numerous drops of blood.

Meanwhile:

"Rukia-Sama…" Miyuki asked as they stood outside of the bathroom where Rukia was taking a bath and Rukia stopped lathering her body in soap.

"What is it Miyuki, Ayame?" Rukia asked and Ayame stuttered.

"We were just wondering about something Rukia-Sama." Ayame said and Rukia listened.

"Well what is it?" Rukia asked and both of them stuttered.

"What are those cuts on your arms, and wrists Rukia-Sama and of course if you don't want to you don't have to tell us!" Both of them recited and Rukia held up her arms and wrists and sighed at the memory. How many times had she cut herself? Numerous scratches that had gone away and melt back into her regular skin, so when she revealed her skin, it was never there anymore.

"I was depressed for a while; now both of you can stop worrying about me I can…"

"Good evening Nirgge, Ggio, Avirama, Findor, Charlotte, and Poww, what brings you here?" Ayame asked Rukia nearly rubbed her temples…what the hell had she done to bring them over?

"Evening Ayame, Miyuki, how are you two?" Charlotte asked and Miyuki and Ayame smiled, Rukia could feel it.

"We are quite alright, but what brings you here?" Miyuki asked and Ggio chuckled.

"We wanted to visit the new espada, pretty little thing she is." Ggio said as he smirked and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Ayame, Miyuki, stand down." Rukia commanded as Ayame and Miyuki were about to go into defense for their leader over the six fraccions and Rukia turned so she could look at them. Ayame and Miyuki were stuttering at the order.

"What was that Rukia-Sama?" Both of them stuttered and Rukia looked at them.

"I said stand down, what do you want now?" Rukia asked and they smiled.

"We came here because Aizen told us to tell you that Ichimaru is meeting you at the training arena at five in the morning so you have to wake up early Rukia-Sama." Findor said and Rukia sighed and then went caressing the water.

"So I have to wake up at four thirty in the morning, get ready and then meet him at five in the morning for training?" Rukia asked and Findor smiled as he held up a long boned finger.

"Exacta," Findor said and Rukia nodded.

"Dismissed, all of you, now good night, I want to stay in here for a while." Rukia said and they all bowed and left.

Rukia wondered if he found the lily.

**Author's note: Well…MY BAD. I didn't want to make Rukia all emotional and stuff, but…oh well! **

**Leave those reviews! **

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, thank you for the reviews! I know, it's going to be really torturous and no romance is revolved until the last couple of chapters okay? So don't worry, it's kind of their lives before the war. **

**But truth be told, this chapter is not related to the plot like 'Assassinated Love' which I just posted a chapter for, chapters not related to the plot will probably be short, SO DON'T WHINE! I mean you can, but I'm not in the mood for whining, I get too much of that at home. **

**My dad just left for China to take care of his sick grandma, my poor dad. Haha, but I got to see Chinese money, it's FREAKING AWESOME! Man! It's all colorful, not all green like ours! It's freaking awesome! **

**Anyways: **

**Short: Don't care about it…so lose it alright? **

**Listening to LFMAO! To Miami Trick…Haha that song is extremely funny and awesome! Well I just came out of the shower so yeah…**

**REMEMBER THIS WILL BE SHORT AND IT WILL NOT BE RELATED TO THE PLOT! **

"This dream is for you and me." A soft melodic voice sang as she put her hands on the earphones to listen to her singing which was being recorded in the recording studio and she heard the other singer on the left side of her sing the same line.

"This dream is for you and me." The soft husky voice which threw girls at his knees sang smoothly to the tune and the girl kept on singing.

"I won't ever let go of this dream if you won't let go either." The woman sang, her voice growing louder due to the fact that she had to sing louder for the new recording song to sound right.

"Because this dream is for ours to hold and we won't ever let go, so promise me you won't let go." He sang and both inhaled a breath before singing their line together.

"Because this dream is for you and me, and I promise I won't ever let go." They both sang and the song ended and Rukia whipped off her headphones and glared at him.

"You sang too high again!" Rukia snipped and Hitsugaya glared at her and took off his headphones.

"You did too midget, so I wouldn't say anything." He hissed equally and Rukia rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

"Urahara aren't you going to say anything?!" Rukia yelled and Urahara smiled as he lowered his green striped hat.

"You both did it perfectly this time, I just have to edit the tune a little and we'll be good, now both of you are done for the day! Go on and go have lunch, I'll see the two of you next week for your album shooting and your video shooting!" Urahara chimed and Rukia rolled her eyes as she swung open the door and immediately walked to her dressing room and Rukia sighed in frustration.

That man was _so_ annoying.

She remembered why she had to work with the arrogant jerk she knew from high school and college, it was because the fans and the media thought it would be a good idea for the male pop sensation and the female pop sensation to work together and make an album. When she heard of the news, she thought it was going to be okay since she thought that people would change, apparently not.

When they first met again for the first time in two years, they immediately started arguing after Hitsugaya so pointed out that she was still a small midget from back in the days and that got her going. She had kicked him in the shins so hard and yelled at him that he was just a stupid snow lion that he glared at her and showed her the bruise that she had left on his shin.

She slipped on her blue jacket and zipped it up halfway and shoved her keys and her wallet into her free pocket inside of her jeans and grabbed her cell phone and immediately replied to the numerous texts she had received in the last hour. Rukia walked out of the dressing room only to be slammed gently against the door and Rukia stopped texting and looked up and saw him with his grip on her arm.

"What do you want?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya chuckled.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Hitsugaya asked as his face neared hers and she glared at him and pushed him away.

"How about we not, I remember the last time we did that you got bombarded with fan girls while I was about five feet away from you, I'm not going to have a repeat of two weeks ago." Rukia said in a stern voice as she ducked out under his arm and started walking away and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm causing her to stop and turn around.

"I promise I won't push you away like last time okay? I didn't want you getting hurt." Hitsugaya said in a soft tone and Rukia felt herself being pulled to him and he kissed her forehead. "We can just go out, and I promise we can _both_ bail if girls come around okay? Does that sound like a good idea?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"Fine, but then if the fancy restaurant bails, we're going to have ice cream." Rukia said as she looked up and they kissed and both smiled.

Next morning:

Her fingers prodded his chest and he mumbled something that incoherent.

"Five more minutes, give me that." He mumbled as he turned so he was lying on his left side and Rukia giggled as she got out of her spot in her bed and then draped her arms around his lean physique and kissed him on the lips.

"Wake up sleepy head." Rukia said softly and he turned his head a little and opened his emerald eyes and smiled as he leaned up to kiss her.

"I think I could get used to waking up like this everyday." He said as Rukia pulled away from his lips and climbed so she was right next to him and he slung an arm around her bare waist.

"What do you want to do today?" Rukia asked innocently and Hitsugaya smiled as he leant down and bit down on her neck.

"We could continue what we did last night…or…" Hitsugaya stopped talking and Rukia and Hitsugaya's attention focused on the door as they heard running and then they saw the door open slightly and saw Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki coming up to the bed and sitting down right by the bedside and Rukia laughed as she petted Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru's heads.

"Or we could get dressed, eat, and then take them out for a walk." Rukia continued as she leaned down and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head and Rukia bent down and started playing with Hyorinmaru and Shirayuki and Hitsugaya looked from the bed.

"I'm going to like that shirt a whole lot more." Hitsugaya teased and Rukia looked up and smiled and got up.

"Well get up, we have to get ready, I'll just lead Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru out right now." Rukia said as she grabbed their collars and gently led them outside the door and locked it so they wouldn't be able to get in and Hitsugaya already got up and came up to Rukia and hugged her and kissed her.

"What if the fan girls come see us again like last night? What do you want to do?" Hitsugaya asked as he nuzzled his face into her neck and Rukia laughed.

"There's a carnival in town and it's starting today so…and dogs are allowed…" Rukia said sweetly and Hitsugaya smiled.

"How are we going to keep our relationship a secret then?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess we'll just have to be extra careful." Rukia said and Hitsugaya smiled as he kissed her and rubbed his arms up and down her sides. Rukia then looked at the shower and then at him and smirked. "Last one to the shower is a rotten egg!" Rukia said as she bolted out of his arms and Hitsugaya stood there before he realized what he meant and sighed as he ran.

"Rukia you're running too fast!" He yelled.

Yeah, life was good.

**Author's note: It's short, I DO REALIZE THAT! So I don't want any reviews complaining on how short it is before I yell at you, ahem Ms. IcicleRiver22, since you're my sister and in my room right now maybe I should yell at you, but this sounds better. Just review and if you don't get it, just ask it in the review…bleh. **

**I'm hungry. **

**So peace! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: It's been forever, HASN'T IT? But I did come back, so I'm guessing all of you are angry at me, well I can understand since I disappeared like after February, seriously, these past months, have been, LE harsh on me since my computer broke down. I've been so lazy towards this writing business. I sit on my computer, write a whole paragraph, yawn, get on my bed and take a nap and continue on with life. D: I feel like a terrible person! **

**Good news: I'm going to update, finish all of my stories, and make a new one and finish that up HOPEFULLY before I start a new school year. **

**Bad news: Whether I make that new story or not, I probably won't be writing ever again, when I finish these up, these will be the last pieces of writing I will ever contribute, I'm just getting busy. High school will definitely be a challenge, so I'll have to take care of that. I'm sorry. **

**Thank you that reviewed before I took my leave and still reviewed me while I was on leave. It wasn't really a hiatus, just a simple leave. So without any more talking like the idiot I am here's your chapter. **

**I would really appreciate if you would read the author's note on the bottom, it's really important! **

Sweat trickled down her face and she lazily wiped it away and drank the tea that Gin had offered her while they were done with training. It was one in the afternoon, they had taken only two breaks during their training it was breakfast and lunch. After that, they immediately got into battle. Gin had proposed they do this everyday and when she asked why he just gave her a small smile and gave the answer, _'Even the best warriors have to train still or else they'll get rusty won't they?' _

She sheathed Sode No Shirayuki and looked at Gin who was eating a dried persimmon, she had seen him eat the sweets plenty of times since when she visited the third division there was plenty of persimmon trees.

"You like those persimmons don't you Gin?" Rukia asked as she sipped more of her green tea that Ayame and Miyuki had brought.

"My favorite, you want one?" Gin asked as he held one out, Rukia choked back a little bit, she absolutely _hated_ them. She liked regular persimmons, but dried ones made her feel like she was dying.

**A/N: I hate those things. My mom loves them though. They're okay but I get sick of it after a while. **

"They look appetizing, but no thank you." Rukia declined politely and Gin shrugged before he took a big bite out of it and kept on eating the preserved sweet.

"You look sad, what's your problem?" Gin asked and Rukia looked at him and swallowed the rest of her tea, automatically pouring herself a new cup, looking at Gin's cup as she did. She had poured it for both of them. The tea had darkened into a darker green; she didn't even have to touch it to tell that it had gone cold.

"It's none of your business." Rukia bit back angrily, she hated thinking about him. He was the reason why she left.

"Mhm, sure, it sounds a lot like love." Gin sang and Rukia threw his cold cup of tea at his head, almost hitting him if he had not dodged. He turned to her and frowned. "Jeez, someone's angry." He muttered and Rukia glared at him.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's not like I ask you if wanted to leave Rangiku." Rukia said as she took a sip of her now warm tea. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

Silence ensued them for five minutes, he opened his mouth.

"Of course I didn't want to leave her." Gin replied and Rukia almost dropped her cup of tea and looked at him.

"I know, it sounds stupid, but if I wanted to leave her, she would understand, I would leave her always. Coming and going, maybe this time she's happy that I finally left and never came back. I don't have to let her worry about me now." Gin answered and Rukia put down her cup of tea and looked at her lap.

"Can Aizen hear us now?" Rukia asked quietly and Gin chuckled.

"He can't in this room, why do you think I take you in here? He can't see us either. The man is efficient, just not in this certain training room because nothing interesting happens in here." Rukia looked at him and felt her expression soften.

"Did you love Rangiku?" Rukia asked and Gin smiled as he chuckled.

"That's what Aizen used against me to get me to join forces with him." Gin replied and Rukia who had recently picked up her tea had let it go and it crashed all over the floor. Ceramic pieces scatter and liquid staining her pure white cloth. Gin smiled gently and was helping her pick up the pieces in the next second as Rukia used her jacket to wipe up the tea.

"Aizen knew that this would happen. A few pieces of advice Rukia, he knew that he could use Hitsugaya against you. That's why he went to the Soul Society in the first place. He said if I didn't go, he would kill Rangiku. He would have done the same to Hitsugaya if you hadn't left Rukia. Keep that in mind." Gin whispered as Rukia widened her eyes and kept on mopping.

**Author's note: Pretty short, but the next one will be long D: I promise. I'm such a douche. I was planning on making it short anyways. So pelt your anger at me. I can take it. NOT D: But do take this poll! **

**They're singers **

**They're vampires**

**They are from different areas of land, like still keeping the captain and lieutenant and army kind of base idea. But like, Hitsugaya needs to join an alliance with the Kuchiki family, or squad six and there he meets Rukia and they start to fall in love even though she tried to kill him in the beginning of the story and she dislikes him. **

**I would really appreciate if you did actually read this and help me decide. If not, I'm just going to decide for myself, I have all of the stories planned out for the three plots, but yeah…I need your help. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Surprised I'm not dead! No, I am still very much alive my little fairies of the forest! I shall tell you reasons why I have disappeared, that is, if you haven't killed me in time. **

**Well, first of all, my life has evolved around four things; School, Facebook, Homework, and home. I am busy with school and it does get a little frustrating at times, I do tend to rip my hair out and then sing a nice song to get me back into a nice mode. Facebook always takes up my time, no matter what, I don't know why, but that site is amazing because it always keeps me preoccupied. Homework, I'm a terrible procrastinator, so I don't really do my homework until later in the night unless I have a large amount of homework. Home, I'm busy, I'm the "maid" of the family, so, I can't protest. **

**Drama: Recently, I have been inflicted with numerous amounts of drama, I have drawn my breaking point recently and I no longer can survive more drama. **

**Writing: Priorities are pretty much set straight for me nowadays. I know, back in the day writing used to be one of the main priorities but I have eased off of that. I know I want to stay committed, and I have so many ideas, just, no time or lack of desire to write. **

**Also, you have someone to thank for this one shot to let you know I am alive, and well. Thank the writer XBlueSkyX who has been dramatically kicking my ass to keep me writing or trying to. I'm trying to help her off of her writer's block. **

**Anyways, I do bear bad news for this story. **

**Uhm, unfortunately, even throughout months of ideas, they all have become jumbled and just the thinking process has stopped for this story. Everything sounds bad, everything sounds mixed, I can't decide where I was heading with this story in the first place. **

**Bad news is, I am cancelling this story, I won't delete it, but, it will no longer be continued, or updated. **

**I really wanted to finish this, I did, but, my brain just can't make any thought process for it. So, here lies this story, barely alive, and it's almost dead. **

**And I hereby pronounce it, **

**DEAD at officially March 8, 2011. **

**I'm sorry everybody. **

**Other stories I haven't quit on will be updated soon, don't worry about it, it's just this story. And I'll make it up somehow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so, I remember a few days ago, I said I quit this story! Well, lo and behold, thanks to a very smart girl named Th3Sk8t3rG1rl suggested that I put my stories up for adoption! **

**Meaning, in this case, whoever wants to write the rest of the story, maybe even change up the plot a little bit, but still continue on with the story, they can. **

**If you are interested, please do PM me, I really wanted to see these stories finished, but I just can't do it myself. I'm hoping that you guys will have more ideas than I did! **

**However, there are some things you do have to state if you are interested. **

**You have to state the reason why you want to take the story, and send me a one shot of any pairing of HitsuRuki. **

**I will choose one, and message the one who I think is best to finish the story. **

**If I do get a small handful of people who want to take over, and I choose one, it's not because I prefer that writer better, I just thought they could take better control of it. **

**Adoption will be up starting now, and until I find the person who is suitable enough to continue. **

**Anyways, if you are chosen, you have to take all of the previous chapters and POST it on your own account, also, I want to keep tabs on it as well. Meaning, all chapters should be sent to a beta reader or me if you want so I can check over grammar and spelling. Make sure you message me on progress and etc. I will be keeping tabs on it, and I will make comments here and there! **

**So, adoption will be applied to the story Protection, and By Myself. **

**If no one does adopt stories, then I will just leave the two stories alone. **

**Thank you! If you are interested, remember to PM me! There is no deadline. **


End file.
